


Hot Days and Mabel Juice

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Exercise, Mabel juice, and an accidental kiss neither will forget.





	Hot Days and Mabel Juice

It was hot, even to Dipper who was currently bare chested and running the road in his neighborhood. Finally back in his own yard, he notices Mabel sitting on the porch swing with a glass in her hands. An almost neon green color and he can barely make out a few objects floating in it.

 

Mabel juice.

 

“I haven't seen you make that in a while.”

 

Immediately recognizing his voice, she looks up at him, but anything she was going to say is stopped when she realizes the glistening look of his chest. Sure, Dipper Pines was no professional athlete, but she took notice of how muscular he was. He smiles and she swears she might melt from it.

 

“That's just not fair,” she mumbles even though she was sure he had heard her.

 

“What?” he tugs at his backwards hat before continuing to walk up the porch until he was sitting next to her. She didn't respond out of fear of anymore embarrassment. Instead, she pushes her glass over to him, “You want me to die?”

 

She scoffs, “It won't kill you. Plus you've had some. Now drink.”

 

“Okay, okay,” he’s hesitate, but he ignores the unsettling feeling and quickly takes the first sip. It tastes like fruit at first, every kind of fruit and he doesn't even want to know how she managed to do that. Then, the sugar rush hits. He puckers his mouth and jumps off the swing.

 

“Wow, that's strong!” he laughs after and she laughs with him, “Why have I never tried this before?”

 

“Because you claimed it could kill you.”

 

“Well, I was wrong. This is pretty good Mabel,” he holds out her hand, which she takes, but before she can say anything, he twirls her into his arms. This leads to a few minutes of dancing and laughing and she makes sure no one can see what's happening. 

 

“Maybe you should drink more of this stuff,” and before she can say anything else he us his mouth pressed against hers. His lips are sweeter than the actual juice, she realizes. His eyes are closed, his heart is beating a mile per minute, and she keeps her hand against the skin of his back.

 

He pulls back with the worst kind of fear in his eyes, but she just smiles, “You should definitely drink more Mabel juice.”


End file.
